Power Rangers Elite: Gadget Up
by masquradeXD
Summary: The first episode of my new series. Alternate universe years after Mighty Morphin power rangers.


Disclaimer - Do not Own Power Rangers but the characters are somewhat mine.

The bell rang, out of Math Class came four kids, two girls, and two boys. One of the girls was blonde, who looked almost exactly like Kimberly Hart, another boy, who had brownlike skin and he didn't look American, another girl, with long black lucious hair and little tanned skin, and the last boy, an African American boy, with black hair who looked exactly like Zack Taylor.

As they walked out of the school, the African American kid started looking at one girl.

"Hey, baby, I'm Psychic, see I've got this paper, and I'm predicting your number will be on it." The boy said, there after the girl walked away.

"Julien, you've been getting rejected since we were kids." The Blond girl said.

"Very funny, Lucy." The African American boy said.

"So Maria, mall today after school?" Lucy said.

The other girl looked and said, "No, I have to study. You should too." She said.

"I will, like, maybe next year." She said jokingly. "Ivan are you in?"

"Sure, after basketball practice."

* * *

(In Space)

A young woman, stood in her ship, that was skull shaped. She was dark haired, and had milky skin, she wore black leather spandex. In front of her a robot that had just turned on. It's eyes red.

"Ahh, Jinx, this new body is excellent." The Robot said.

"I'm glad you like it, Zero... I mean, father." The girl said.

"Were is my Attack bot, South." The Robot asked.

"He has gone to Earth to destroy it for you, my king. And he has taken the Tankbots with him." He said.

"Good." Zero said. "I soon shall be ruler of the Universe."

* * *

(Back In Earth)

"Come on, Maria." Ivan said.

"No, I gotta study." Maria said.

"Maria, I hung out with you all summer, you studied four hours a day everyday three months." Julien said.

Maria sighed, "Alright, I'll go." She said getting her purse.

* * *

(Mall)

The gang sat at their favorite restaurant in their usual table.

"Yo, Geoffry! Can we get another sprite here." Julien called, to the owner.

"Sure thing, brother, fa sheezy, my neezy." The old man said, joking around. As the kids laughed.

As the girls gossiped and the boys talked about the Lakers game, then the ground started shaking.

"Earthquake!" A teenager yelled.

Everyone started yelling, the four kids ran out. "Guys, look!" Julien said, seeing the Tankbots (Grayish bots with mechanical torsos who make bee sounds and their arms are rocketlaunchers), one grabbed Lucy. "Lucy!" Julien said as one grabbed his childhood friend. He ran and started using the Martial Arts he knew, and started fighting, a whole bunch of robots, as Lucy recuperated, she started to fight too, as she did gymnastics and Tae Kwon Do after school. Maria who did, Kung Fu after school, and Ivan who had done Barzilian Fighting in Spain started fighting.

Then, Julien saw a commercial for a Martial Arts game and his pupils widened then they got normal. He started doing the exact same Martial Arts moves the trailer was done and when it ended Julien took a deep breath, and kept on fighting.

Ivan started fighting and suddenly, everything started goings slow around him. He started hitting the attack bots, not realizing that things weren't going slow, it's that he was moving fast.

As Lucy fought she could see more of her fighting around, like they were her clones.

As Maria fought a whole bunch of rockets came at her, she closed her eyes and put her hands out, and a giant force field came out.

Behind the Geoffry looked at them and talked to his watch, "Cheif, I think we've found them."

* * *

After the battle Geoffry told the kids to follow him. "Where are we going G?" Ivan said.

"Just follow." Geoffry said leading them to the kitchen of his restaurant. There was a back room. With weights, computers with a '?' Symbol and a basketball court. There were containers, with Power Ranger suits, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, and Black. On the other side there were Silver and Gold.

There was a circle with the little computers that were touch screen and on the other side was a platform.

"Step on the Platforms." Geoffry said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Maria said.

"Please, just listen to me, and step there, we don't have much time." Geoffry said, as the kids stepped on the platforms, they were transported to a Space Station. Where they were led to another man, who was an African American man who was very tall and had a buzz cut with a natural part.

"Hello I'm the Cheif."

"Why are we here?" Ivan asked.

"Like, yeah and what were those thing." Lucy said.

"Those are Tankbots, robot henchmen sent by Zero, who wants to become the Lord of the Universe, he has already taken over the other Galaxies, now he is just left with this one. He needs to destroy Earth. This is a Secret Agent orgaization, lead by the top Spies in the Universe, and is affiliated with the Police from all Earth." The Cheif said.

"What do you need with us?" Julien said.

"You displayed remarkable fighting techniques and not just that but you are special, you have certain abilites people dont, you're parents are aware of this and are aware of your whereabouts. We need you to help save the world, you are chosen to be... Power Rangers." Cheif said.

"Power Rangers? My Grandfather was one." Julien said.

"So was my Grandmother!" Lucy said.

"Ah Yes, Lucy Hart and Julien Taylor. Your Grandparents, Zack Taylor, and Lucy your grandmother Kim Hart, they were excellent Power Rangers one of the first." The Cheif said.

"Cheif!" A woman said, who had long hair to her shoulders, and her hair was brown, had dark freckles on her cheeks and blue eyes. She wore a white spandex dress. "I have finally perfceted the Morphers for the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, Cortana." Cheif said, "This is Cortana, she is our gadget engineer." The Cheif. "Geoffry will be your Mentor and superviser."

"Well," Julien said, "If my Grandad was in, I'm in too."

"This is dangerous, how can we be sure it'll work?" Maria said, Julien looked at Maria and she sighed. "Ok, I'll be a Power Ranger,"

"Oh, I've always wanted to be one! I AM IIIIINNNNN!" Ivan said.

"If I look as good as my Grandma in it, I'm in." She said.

"Ok, good, now we need you to go to Times Square to track down a criminal and Investigate. He is about your age, they call him Silent Jones. He steals from gangsters and gives it to the poor." Cheif said.

"And we have arrest him for that?" Julien said.

"Yes, stealing is agianst the law, I wouldn't want to arrest him, but if we don't we get shut down."

"Ok we're on our way." Julien said. They each got a morpher, that was phone like, (They look exactly like the ones from SPD but they go with the color of the Power Ranger suit, and instead of the the S.P.D Symbol, it says E.S.G.D (Earth Secret Agent Department.) ) Julien got the blue one, Ivan got the green one, Maria got the Yellow one, and Lucy got the Pink one.

"Let's go!" Julien yelled. And they hit a button on their Morpher and teleported to times square, now in a Cadet Uniform.

Maria's eyes turned blue, she was using something somehwat like Eagle Vision from Assassins creed. "I see him." She said and pointed.

"Is it that brotha right there?" Julien said.

"Yes." Maria said. It was an African American boy with a Medium Afro, who wore a black Jacket, Red Shorts and torn up Jeans.

"Let's get him." They chased towards him, and he realized what they were doing. He turned around and fought them.

"Guys, I don't want any trouble." He said.

"Well too late you got some!" Julien said. As they all fought, the boy proved himself to be a better fighter than all of them. At that moment a whole bunch of Tankbots started appearing.

"Thats, my que." The boy said. And Left.

"Ivan, get after him." Julien said, and Ivan ran off tailing the other boy.

Ivan yelled, "STOP!" To the criminal boy that was around their age.

"Why should I?" The Boy said.

"Listen, I don't wanna arrest you, I believe in what you do." Ivan said.

"Those kids are almost dying." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Ivan said.

"Kelvin, Kelvin Jones." He said.

Ivan was gonna say more but heard his friend in trouble, "You got away this time!" He yelled, and left.

Kelvin looked thought to himself. "They are really outnumbered." He said. He turned around to go help them.

"Cmon guys, lets morph!" Julien said.

"Lets go!" The Rest said.

"POWER RANGERS ELITE!" They all said, "GADGET UP!"

Juliens energy field came up, he jumped into his suit. "Blue Elite Ranger 2!" He yelled.

Maria's energy field came up, she jumped into her suit. "Yellow Elite Ranger 3!" She yelled.

Ivan's energy field came up, he jumped into his suit. "Green Elite Ranger 4!" He yelled.

Lucy's energy field came up, she jumped into her suot. "Pink Elite Ranger 5." She Yelled.

As they were all in their suits, each one had their number in Silver. Their costumes were completley their colors, no white parts.

"Summoning Ultra sword!" Julien yelled and they all started fighting.

Kelvin came in and helped, then the Attack bot came up, "Pesky little Power Rangers!" He yelled and shot rockets. Kelvin picked up a truck and threw it at the Attack bot and destroyed it.

"Woah!" Ivan yelled.

Julien looked at him. "We still got to arrest him." Julien said.

"Wait he helped us! And he's kind of cute." Lucy said.

"Ok he definantley has to go." Julien said, and put the cuffs on him. making hte teleport to the Space station.

* * *

(Space Station)

"Cheif, I think there is something special about this guy." Julien said.

"What do you mean, Cadet Blue?" Cheif asked.

"Other than the fact that he lifted up a giant truck, and then also came back to save us." Lucy said.

"I think he'd be the perfect leader of our team, the red ranger." Ivan said.

"I believe so too." Cheif said.

* * *

After they went to his cell and explained everything, he looked and said.

"You guys need all the help you can get." Kelvin said, getting up, and shaking the cheifs hand.

"I'm in." Kelvin said as he was handed the red morpher.

Authors note- OK this was a weak first episode, but the second will be better.


End file.
